


Troublesome Truths

by heycassbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, But whatever, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is Not Amused, Dean is So Done, Gen, M/M, Reader is male, Reader-Insert, Sam is a Little Shit, Sam is a Sweetheart, and not actually even present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heycassbutt/pseuds/heycassbutt
Summary: Sam finds out something new about Dean, and Dean doesn't like it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I hadn't posted this one here, and since I yesterday finished the second part, I thought that why not publish them both. :D

”So, Dean... I’ve got a question.”

Dean was immediately alarmed by the teasing tone of Sam’s voice, and when he turned around, also by the smile he had on his face. Dean’s brow furrowed deeply. Then he noticed what Sam had in his hand, and he was a little bit ashamed as his cheeks started to warm up uncomfortably. 

”Sam”, he said, trying his best to keep his voice even, ”give that back.”

”I don’t think so”, his little-brother smirked and leaned against the chair’s back rest, playing around with Dean’s phone and checking the screen every now and then, scrolling and reading through something. Dean’s mouth was just a thin line when he walked over to the desk and held out his hand. 

”Give it back, Sam!”

”First you tell me who this ’(name)’ is, then I’ll give it back.”

”Sam!”

”You really thought you could keep it as a secret?” Sam was outright laughing at his brother’s discomfort now. ”You think I haven’t noticed how you slip out every other night but never smell like alcohol when you come back, all smiles and sunshine? That’s not like you.”

Dean was not amused. ”What are you even talking about?”

”I first thought you were just visiting some random girl”, Sam said, shrugging with a smile playing around his lips, also trying very hard to keep himself together. ”But now I see that it’s quite different. All these texts... wow. I must say you can get pretty creative. I didn’t know you were this sappy.”

”Sam, quit being a dick and give me my phone back!”

”But I thought you were into dicks nowadays.”

The glare Dean gave Sam was murderous, but Sam found it only hilarious. He was enjoying himself way too much, yet when he sat up straight again and gave Dean his phone, his smile turned softer and more gentle, rather than jeering. 

”I’m not mocking you, Dean”, Sam said when Dean snatched his phone back, glaring his brother icily. Sam noticed how Dean was blushing underneath all that anger built up by his teasing, and actually started to feel slightly bad, wanting to make up for it. ”Seriously. To me it’s all the same who you’re dating, a woman or man, I don't give a damn what is or isn't in their pants. I would’ve just liked to know about him. And I’d also like to meet him, I mean... by what I could gather, you’ve known each other quite a while, am I right?”

Dean was hesitating with his answer, and he had lowered his gaze to his boots. ”... you’ve met him already”, he said in a small voice. Sam’s eyebrows went up. 

”What? Really? When? I don’t remember anyone called (name). It sounds familiar, but I can’t really put my finger on it... Is he a hunter?”

”... more or less.”

”What does that even mean?”

”He knows what we do”, Dean said, briefly gandered at his brother and then looked away again, feeling a little ashamed of the way Sam had found out about (name). Dean had planned on telling, it just had not been today. Maybe tomorrow, maybe next week, but not today. He remembered how (name) had urged him on telling because hiding their relationship had slowly been eating him away, and now Dean imagined how (name) would laugh once he’d hear how Sam did find out about it all in the end. The thought of his brilliant smile made Dean chuckle, and then scratch his neck awkwardly because Sam was still studying him. Dean cleared his throat. ”And he’s, uh... he’s done a few easy cases. With some help.”

”Wait a minute...” Sam said when he suddenly realized something, and a wide smile spread across his face once again. ”Is he that guy from Colorado? The... the one we saved from that jealous-ex-girlfriend-turned-into-a-ghost thing?”

All Dean gave him was a slight nod, and Sam was just astonished. ”Holy crap, Dean. That was like, what? Five, six months ago?”

”Six and a half, actually.”

”And you didn’t think about telling me till I forced you to? Dude.”

”I was gonna tell you!” Dean protested, then proceeding to shrug. ”At some point, at least.”

”Yeah, right, when you guys were gonna get engaged, if even then. But I guess that doesn’t matter. Where does he even live? You don’t drive to Colorado and back every other day to see him, do you?”

”Of course not. He... he lives relatively close.”

”How close is relatively close?”

”... in Kensington”, Dean admitted. ”It’s some 30 miles from here.”

Sam was shaking his head in amazement. ”Dude, I can’t believe you’ve been dating this guy for half a year without telling me anything. Does anybody know?”

”No, and nobody will if I can help it”, Dean scoffed and finally sat down, rubbing his forehead. All this sudden stress was giving him a headache... ”I won’t be risking his life by making this public knowledge.”

”I see.” Sam watched his brother compassionately. ”Are you planning on introducing us at some point?”

”Some day, _maybe_ , but not now. We have more important things to worry about, am I right? So, if you’re done digging up my personal life, Sammy, let’s get back to hunting down that bitch Amara and figuring how we’re gonna save Cas and ice the freaking devil. Again.”

”Yeah, alright”, Sam responded with a smirk and took the book Dean offered him, actually quite impressed by his brother’s honesty. It wasn’t something he saw every day, so the moment was worth treasuring. ”You got it. Jerk.”

”Bitch.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of waiting, reader finally gets to meet Sam.

Dean played with his phone, tapped his fingers against its back, his eyes going all over the place. Either there was something really interesting hanging on the wall above your head, or Dean was nervous, and if that was the case, you had hard time trying to figure out why he was so nervous. From what you could tell, this diner was perfectly normal: rather small but cosy, prices weren’t too high, and the pancakes were freaking brilliant. Which reminded you of the fact that Dean wasn’t eating. If nothing else in his strangely jumpy behaviour wasn’t alarming enough, that most certainly was.

You put down your fork, and looked at your boyfriend with concern.

”If I didn’t know any better”, you said, and in so doing, caught at least a fraction of Dean’s attention, ”I could swear you’re just waiting for something to come through that door and eat everyone in here. There isn’t anything coming, right? Or did you manage to piss off yet another ancient evil while I wasn’t looking?”

”What?” Dean stared at you, and for a moment it looked like everything you’d just said had went over his head. Then he chuckled, and shook his head, although that laugh sounded quite forced. ”Oh no”, he said, trying his best to smile to you, ”I haven’t done anything of the sort. Well, not this week, anyway. As far as I know.”

”Right”, you smiled, and stabbed your pancake with the fork again. ”Then mind telling me why you’re acting so weird?”

”I’m not acting weird.”

”Yes you are.”

”I’m not!”

”Yes, you are, and don’t even try denying it. You’re nervous as all hell, playing with your phone and hands, and you aren’t eating, and when it’s you we’re speaking of, that’s some serious shit, Dean. So start talking. What’s up?”

Dean observed you for a second or two. ”You’re too sharp for your own good”, he said then, sighed and frowned a little, looking away. He was truly starting to worry you, and now you left your pancake alone for good. You pushed the plate away; suddenly you weren’t hungry any more. What was going on? Usually Dean didn’t have any problems being with you in public, so it couldn’t be the surrounding people unnerving him so. Surely he wasn’t acting like this because he was about to break up with you? You shuddered at the thought. Surely not, that wouldn’t make any sense... right?

In all of a sudden, it was you who was the nervous one in the table.

”Dean”, you said his name softly, because you didn’t want him to hear the anxiety you felt. ”Whatever it is, you can tell me. If I’ve done something to upset you or--”

”No, no, it’s nothing like that...”

”Then what is it? You’re worrying me, man.”

Dean sighed yet again and rubbed his face with his hand. ”I’m sorry. It’s nothing for you to worry about, seriously, I’m just, well...” Dean thought about it for a moment, and then finally met your gaze with his own. ”It’s just that... remember what we talked about a few months ago?”

”We talked about a lot stuff few months ago. Unless you mean the conversation we had about me wanting to buy a pony and you refusing, you might wanna be more specific.”

”We talked about Sam”, Dean tried to refresh your memory, ”and you and, you know, meeting up?”

”Oh, right. You said you didn’t want me to meet him because you were afraid he might steal me from you?”

”That’s not what I said!” Dean said and sounded and looked so shocked, seeing it made you laugh. 

”Yeah yeah, I know, I was just teasing you. So, what about Sam? You’ve finally arranged it so I get to meet your little-brother? Took you long enough.”

”Oh, please, don’t you start on that, too. Sam’s been asking me about it every freakin’ day for like three months. Anyway, yeah, that’s what I’m trying to tell you here. I’m actually just waiting for him to show up, but he’s late.” Dean checked the clock on the wall again. ”Like half an hour late.”

”Are you getting worried?”

”A bit. Sammy’s rarely late without a reason.”

”He probably just missed a turn or something, this place is literally in the ass-end of nowhere. Why didn’t you just bring me to the bunker like we talked about? I like it there, and it would’ve made everything a whole lotta easier.”

”I wanted to keep this between us and Sam, all right?” Dean said a bit sheepishly. ”Cas might be there and he can meet you later, I just...”

”I get it, Dean. There’s nothing for you to worry about, I’m sure this’ll go just fine.”

”You sure?”

”Yep. Sam’s a cool guy, from what you’ve told me. I’m sure we’ll come along perfectly.” Then you thought about something Dean had just said. ”And about Cas...”

”What ’bout him?”

”When do I get to meet your little pet angel? Or do I have to wait another six months for that?”

Now Dean laughed. ”Maybe not that long. We’ll see.”

”Okay.”

You went back to eating the rest of your pancake now that you could take deep breath of relief; so Dean wasn’t going to break up with you, after all. Such a foolish thought, that was, now it felt just ridiculous to think you’d actually been afraid of it. Those few moments you’d feared that might be the case had been your worst ones in a long time. Now all you felt was excitement rather than anxiety - you were finally going to get to meet the infamous Sam Winchester, the man you had wanted to talk to for so long but Dean had told you not to. You understood why that was, why Dean was so secretive and difficult when it came to your relationship, but sometimes it could still be kind of annoying. From what you had learned of him, his list of girls he’d dated was a long one, but you were his first guy he was at all serious about. He wasn’t your first, so it was easier for you, but still pretty exciting. It definitely was nice to know that you were Dean’s first at something. Men like Dean rarely had any first times left.

”Hey, Dean”, you then said, when you remembered something, and swallowed the last piece of the pancake. ”I was thinking this morning, before you called me to come here, about a case I found.”

”A case?”

”Yeah, I noticed something in the news and I thought that somebody should probably look it up, and, well...”

”What?” Dean had his eyes on you. ”You mean you wanna take care of it?”

You shrugged with a small smile. ”Maybe. I mean, not alone obviously, I’m not that experienced in this hunting thing after all, but it was just a thought. What I mean is that you’ve been kinda busy lately and I just figured that we might, you know... do it together?”

Now a smirk appeared to Dean’s lips, as well, bringing the corners of his mouth upwards. ”What kinda case?”

”There was this pretty suspicious death in Kansas City, so not too far from here. Somebody’s been ripped to shreds and their insides all munched up and eaten, but mostly still there. Guess what the cops were unable to find, though?"

”The heart?” Dean threw in a random guess. ”So you think it’s a werewolf?”

”Possibly. You say if it is, you’re the one who’s been doing this for ages. I'm only a rookie.”

”I don’t know. I mean, yeah, it sure sounds like a werewolf but... look, (Y/N), you know I don’t really like taking you out to hunt monsters. I don’t wanna see you get hurt.”

”I don’t mind hunting, Dean, I honestly don’t. With you it’s actually kind of fun, if it’s not too wrong to say that.”

”Fun?” Dean looked at you and seemed confused, although also amused. ”You think it’s fun? Really?”

”Yeah. With you, at least, and when we make it out without any casualties. And hey, now that you finally arranged this meet-up with Sam, maybe we could take him with us?”

”Take me with you where?”

You and Dean both turned to look at the tall man who’d somehow appeared next to your table without either of you noticing. He was looking down at you both, seemingly amused, but also questioning. ”Because if it’s some sort of honeymoon you two are planning”, he said, grinning, and sat down next to Dean, ”I’m sorry but I think I’ll pass that one.”

”Really funny, Sam”, Dean said and rolled his eyes, and you just laughed. Dean eyed his brother suspiciously, searching for something, a clue as to why he didn't come any earlier. A sign of trouble, perhaps, you wondered. ”Where were you, anyway? You’re late.”

”Since _somebody_ here took the car and left me behind, I had to figure out another way to get here”, Sam said. ”So yeah, I’m late, but you only have yourself to blame for that, Dean.”

”Dean was already worried you’d run into a demon or something”, you said and Sam finally turned to look at you properly. You held out your hand over the table for him to take and shake it, which he did. You introduced yourself first, in case Sam had forgotten. Your last meeting had been nearly a year ago, after all, when Sam and Dean had saved your hide from the ghost of your ex-girlfriend.

”Name’s (Y/N).”

”I’m Sam”, Sam said and looked almost as excited to meet you as you were to meet him, if not more. ”It’s nice to finally get to meet you, (Y/N). I know we talked some back in Colorado, but that was pretty brief and, well, not the same at all.”

”I know what you mean. It’s cool to get to talk to you at last, Sam, I mean, I’ve heard so much and I’ve wanted to see you for at least a few months but Dean’s been a super stubborn about it.”

”Really?” Sam asked and threw his brother - who now was awfully quiet as he watched you two with a frown on his face - an amused glance. He didn’t say anything to Dean, however, just turned back to you. ”So you two have been together for how long, exactly, if you don’t mind me asking? I asked Dean but he was pretty vague about it.”

”How long has it been... ten months? Eleven? Something like that.”

”Jesus... And Dean here didn’t tell me anything about you before I three or four months ago stole his phone and literally cornered him about it.”

Hearing that made you grin; Dean had forgotten to mention that detail when he’d told you about the conversation between him and Sam. ”Sounds just like him.”

”I know right?”

”Hey, girls”, said Dean now, ”I’m still here, you know. Just so you don’t forget, but whatever. Keep on gossiping.” 

”So what were you talking about before I came?” Sam asked. ”Where are you going? Anything I should know?”

”Oh, it was nothing, really”, you replied, ”I just noticed something in the news this morning that might be a werewolf case in Kansas City, but Dean wasn’t too thrilled about the idea of us handling it. Or me handling it, that is. I just thought that now that we finally got to meet, we could team up on this one. It shouldn’t be too difficult, right? You could show me how to take down a werewolf.”

”Sure, I can’t see why not”, Sam said with a shrug. ”I’m in. How long have you been hunting, by the way? Ever since we iced your ex-girlfriend’s ghost?”

”Pretty much. Or, well, I didn’t really hunt on my own, per se, but Dean taught me the basics and has helped me with a number of easy cases after that.”

”Have you done anything on your own?” Sam asked next, genuinely curious.

”No”, Dean answered in your stead, but when he saw the guilty look on your face, his frown only deepened from there. ”Wait... you haven’t been hunting on your own, have you? Because if you have--”

”Then what?” you challenged. ”I’m still alive, aren’t I? Relax, Dean, it was just one ghost. You and Sam were busy dealing with the Darkness and Satan and the end of the world and whatnot, so I figured bothering you with something so small would be waste of time. I went on my own and I did just fine. No reason to get upset.”

”No reason to--oh my Jesus Christ. And you didn’t mention this, why exactly?”

”Because you’d react like this.” You then glanced at Sam who now looked a bit uncomfortable and scratched his neck; he was watching the old couple who were buying coffee, as if he wasn’t hearing you two at all. You sighed a little, and threw Dean another glance. ”There’s no point arguing about it now anyway, is there?”

Dean apparently saw what you meant, and sighed heavily, but said nothing further, for which you thanked all the gods you could name and who hadn’t yet been killed by your partner and his brother.

”So”, you said to break the awkward silence that was now hanging over your table like a heavy quilt, ”about that werewolf case... shall we do it or not? Because I could use some fresh air right about now and I’ve got no plans for the evening.”

”Yeah”, Sam said as well, grateful for the change of subject, ”I agree. I’d say we go, it’s so close to us anyway, we’ll be back in a day or two. Dean?”

You both looked at the eldest Winchester, who looked right back, his gaze switching between the two of you. After a while, the hard look on his face softened, and you saw how he gave up under the peer pressure.

”Fine”, he said with heavy sigh, ” _fine_ , have it your way. You just better be careful, (Y/N), or I swear to God--”

”Oh I will be, darling, I promise.”

Your smile went from ear to ear when you got up from the table, while Dean remained silent, and his ears were now as pink as a freshly bloomed rose.


End file.
